


Icecream and belly rubs

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 9





	Icecream and belly rubs

I felt Arthurs belly pudge on my hands. Warm and soft, moving my fingers in circles to comfort him.I knew that he was enjoying it, when he closed his eyes, a blissful look upon his beautiful face. He had no idea how much I also enjoyed it. My head was lying on his chest, so I could watch my own hand rubbing his belly, which I loved. I loved the way his skin felt when I put little pressure on it and how it looked. I always took a very close look to all the details.  
Arthur`s face and body had so many details. I still discovered more every day. Making love to him was like finding new details to love every time. Like the little spots on the back of his right hand or how his belly looked when he was breathing in and out. When it was relaxed. How it was changing over the last months.  
I moved my hand up to his chest and down again to his belly. Like I was drawing a line up and down over and over again, stopping at his erotic V line every time. I loved letting my hands wander over the part where his tummy was sticking out. I always remembered how painfully skinny this part of his body was when we met. His hollow tum made him look like he was about to break down any minute. I always thought that his tummy needed love. Every inch of his body did. But this part was special. It was one of the things that made a huge difference from the Arthur I met and the Arthur now. The version of him that got better with time.  
I was taking care of him since the day we met. He needed it. And I needed him. I couldn`t watch him starving himself anymore, so I started to make him dinner and special desserts he really started to enjoy. Its been months now and he finally gained some weight. Especially on his cute, little belly. Some days he still forgot to eat and I had to remind him. Since he started to feel a lot better with not being as skinny as before he listened to me and tried to eat at least one big meal a day. Some days it was still hard for him to eat anything, especially when the side effects of his medication would set in, making him feel sick. I used to make him some soup then. Other days he ate so much that he got a belly ache. Just like today.  
"It feels so good" he whispered, my head still upon his chest. I loved to feel him breathe. I always rested my head on the left side of his chest, so I could listen to his heartbeat when I was falling asleep. It gave me a lot of comfort and calmed me down. I imagined it was the sound of little dance steps he made. Tap, tap, tap,tap,...  
Thats how I usually fell asleep. Listening to the melody of his heart, one hand resting on his tummy. It was my comfort zone. My idea of home. Sometimes I would bury my nose into his neck where his curls fell softly on my face. Breathing him in.   
"I`m glad you enjoy it, Arthur" I whispered back.  
"Please don`t stop,okay? It still hurts..."  
"Oh Artie...should I make you another tea?"  
"No, not yet. It`s fine, just keep on rubbinng my belly like that. It helps with the pain"  
My hand patted the parts under his belly button "Do yo want kisses, Artie?"  
He was a bit sleepy "Yes please!"  
I moved to get down to face his navel and placed gentle kisses all over his belly. He sighned quietly in his pillow.  
"Does it help, Arthur?"  
"It does. I only wish I wasnt so full of icecream."  
I kissed him right on the navel "Ho much did you have?"  
"The whole box" he whimpered  
"The whole box? Oh baby, no wonder that you got a stomach ache!"  
"I know, I know. But I guess it was the donuts you brought yesterday. I ate them,too."  
"Artie, all of them?"  
"I`m so sorry. I guess my stomach still isnt used to this amount of food"  
I kissed down his V Line. My fingers played with the waistband of his underwear. It used to sit very loose, now it stretched.  
I would have loved to get down on him right now. He turned me on so much. I was sticking the other hand into his underwear. He immeadiately got goosebumbs on his arms. I knew that he was in pain, so I just stroke his sensitive parts gently, before I stopped again.  
"Hhmmmm..." he grinned.  
"You`re right, Arthur. You`re not used to it yet, even after months but it will get better with time. Remember right at the beginning? You couldnt even manage to eat ONE whole donut. And now you`re digging in icecream, eating a whole box of donuts." I couldnt help but laugh a bit. He laughed,too.   
"Sorry for laughing, baby. I know you`re in pain. But still..." I placed open mouth kisses on his soft skin "This is one sexy tummy right there".   
He rested his own hand on the top of his tum "You really think its sexy?"   
"Oh for sure" I reached for a red pen taht was lying beside our bed and drew a big heart on his belly. "Thats how much I love it". I kissed the center of the heart.  
Arthur smiled, looking down on his tum " I am ticklish! Ohhhh my god! I`m glad you like it" he buries his face deeper in his pillow, blushing "Means I can eat another box of ice cream tomorrow".He giggled.  
"Arthur! I slapped his arm carefully "You only want more tummy kisses! Admit it!"  
He couldnt stop laughing, looking like a little kid "I am an open book for you, huh?"  
"YOU ARE!"  
He opened his eyes "Come here and kiss me!"  
He didnt needed to ask me twice. I held his face between my hands and placed my lips on his. He parted my lips with his tongue. I loved the taste of his kisses more than anything in the world. He always managed to make me feel shivers down my spine when his tongue circeled around mine. I always felt it when he smiled between the kisses. His lips moving like that... I always knew it was a smile, even with my eyes closed. I guess I really helped him with the belly ache.   
"Y/N?"  
"Yes Arthur?"  
"I was wondering if... I know its silly but..."  
"What is it?"   
"I was wondering if you could read me a bedtime story while rubbing my belly?...he looked down, his cheecks turned pink. "I know its... so embarrassing!"  
"Aaww Artie, of course we can do that"  
He was resting his right hand on your knee "I just thought that it would calm me down a lot... but... I don`t think I´ve got any childrend books here...My mum never bought me one when I was little" he looked so sad telling me this and I was glad that I had something in mind just the second he mentioned it.  
"Well, Arthur... now is the time for me to feel embarrassed. Because... I have to confess I wrote a children bedtime story myself some months after we started dating".  
He looked surprised, still touching my leg "Really? Why would you?"  
"Because...I thought we might have kids some day and I wanted them to hear a story about a clown..."  
Arthur put his hand over his open mouth, smiling so hard "Y/N are you serious? This is so sweet of you to think of something like that". I could tell that he was very touched by what I just told him. He leaned towards me, kissing me "I can`t wait to hear your story about the clown!"  
"Hold on,Arthur. I will get the journal"  
I got to the desk, grabbed my purple journal and crawled back into bed. Arthur was lying on his side now. I couldnt resist to take a close look on his cute tummy. It looked so different from different perspectives. The rest of his body was still almost as slender as when we met. He seemed to gain weight on his belly area only. I couldnt wait to give him more love.  
"Here it is" I said. He got back on his back, so I could place on hand on his belly while the other one was holding the journal. He closed his eyes as I started to touch him again.  
"What is it called?" he asked.  
"Its called "The clown that lost his smile"  
Arthur opened his eyes, looking at me "This sounds SAD!"  
"I promise you, it has a happy end, Artie!"  
He closed his eyes again, nodding "Alright then. I belive you"  
I rubbed his soft, beautiful skin as I started to read :

"Carni was a little clown, made out of plush and little clothes. He lived on this shelf at a toystore with all the other clowns for as long as he could remember. Carni was the smallest of them all. And he thought this was the reason no one ever took him home with them. Every day was a new chance for him to found his new owner. But people always picked one of the other clowns sitting next to him. "Ahh well " he whimpered "I guess I am too tiney. No one ever sees me here on the big shelf among all the other clowns".  
I looked at Arthur. He has his eyes closed but I could tell that he was listening.  
"Another plush clown with a huge nose and big shoes laughed at him "Its not because you are small, silly boy! Its because you`ve got no smile!"  
"What do you mean?" the little clown asked  
"Whoever sewed you or designed your face forgot to put a smile on."  
The little clown was shocked. He never knew he didnt had the same big smile on his face as his friends. He thought he looked just the same. Hearing those words made him really sad.  
"Why would you say that" he cried "You made me really sad now"  
One of the lady clowns laughed at him "Oh yeah? You`re a sad, little boy? Well.. I don`t belive you"  
"Why wouldnt you belive me that I`m sad?" Carni asked.  
"Because..." the lady clown pointed at his face "...there is no mouth on your face to tell me that you are".  
Arthur opened his eyes, staring at the wall "Don`t forget to rub my tummy. "  
"Oh, Arthur, I´m sorry I guess I was so lost in the story for a second.  
"Y/N are you sure it has an happy ending? Poor little Carni ...."  
"Yeah sure, Arthur. Hold on"  
"Okay" he closed his eyes again. Putting my hand on the spot where his belly pudge leaded to his V line. My fave spot. I had to concentrate a lot now, to not get distracted by his body.  
I continued reading.  
"But I am sad. You might not see it but I am crying right now"  
The other clowns laughed at him. Carni was hiding in the corner of the shelf now. Convinced that no one would ever buy him.   
The next day the owner of the toyshop came up and grabbed him. Finally my time has come he thought. Finally someone wants me.  
"We gotta get rid of this sad clown" the man said "He is a waste of place. No one would ever buy a tiney clown without a smile. Kids would be scared" .  
Carni saw the mans big hand grabbing him , thowing him out of the door.  
There he landed on the ground. All alone by himself. He wanted to cry but he couldnt make a sound. He wondered why he never noticed before? He always felt like laughing and crying. He never knew he was different before the other ones told him so.  
He sat there for about two days. Thinking about his life. He wondered if his emotions were even real. How could they be real with half a face?  
But then, the next morning a little girl called Gigi came by and saw little Carni lying on the ground. "Look, mum. A clown!"Her mother, a beautiful woman called Sophie picked him up. "Oh....look at him...he looks sad. But he`s cute though".  
"Can I have him, mum please? I love him"  
"Umm...I dont know he was lying there in the dirt....maybe someone lost him and is looking for him"  
Gigi was beggin her mum "Plase mum. I really want him."  
"Alright then... take him with you. Come on"  
Carni couldnt belive his luck when he felt Gigi holding him close to her chest, jumping up and down.  
When Gigi got home she placed him beside her bed, looking at him.  
"You`re looking sad. But I have an idea" she said and grabbed a box of colorful pens.  
She started to paint a huge smile on his face, so huge it reached from ear to ear.  
"Thats better. Youre my friend now!" she said and kissed him on his brand new mouth.  
He finally found someone who loved him. And helped him smile.  
Carni was happy after all. And everyone could tell now."

Arthur smiled "That was beautiful....thank you Y/N.... I am so happy for Carni. He deserved it"  
"Just like you " I whispered, putting the journal away, resting my head on his belly again , kissing it again. I let my lips slide over every inch , breathing out. "This feels so good" he said "I can feel your breath on my skin".   
"It feels good for me, too, Arthur"  
"I would make love to you right now. If I wasnt so full of icecream"  
I smiled.  
"We can make love tomorrow while I am feeding you icecream"  
He giggled "Sounds tempting. I would steal the icecream right out of your mouth" he whispered with his sleepy voice.  
"i would let you do that"  
"I bet"  
"You know" he mumbled before drifting away into sleep "This is how I could spent the rest of my life."  
I gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose "Eating ice cream, belly rubs and making love?"  
He smirked "Exactly!"


End file.
